we are the perfect two
by Skyiee
Summary: gak bisa bikin summary, baca aja jika merasa kaisoo shipper. Genderswitch, romance, absurd, Kaisoo as mainpair, no bash, Rnr.


Tittle : we are perfect two

Author: 12154Kaisoo

Genre: Romance

Main Cast : Kim Jongin aka Kai & Do Kyungsoo (gs)

Rated : T

Lenght : One Shoot

HAPPY READING

.

.

.

.

SOORY FOR TYPOS

.

.

.

ENJOY DONT FORGET TO REVIEW

.

.

.

NO SIDERS

* * *

WE ARE PERFECT TWO

* * *

Hari ini hari minggu, hari dimana semua orang bisa terbebas dari segala tugas pekerjaan maupun aktivitas rutin yang selalu dilakukannya. Dari sekian orang yang menikmati hari minggu itu mungkin ada yang pergi ke suatu tempat untuk berlibur, atau pergi berkencan bersama kekasih, pergi Berolah raga, memancing, atau hanya berdiam diri di rumah.

Berdiam diri di rumah, itulah aktivitas untuk seorang gadis bermata bulat dengan perawakan tubuh nan mungilnya yang tengah duduk di kursi taman pekarangan rumahnya. Gadis mungil itu bernama Kyungsoo, gadis korea berumur 20 tahun yang baru saja menjadi Mahasiswi di KAIST ( Korea Advance Institute of Science and Technology) dengan English Langaunge adalah program study yang di pilihnya.

Langit mulai menampakan semburat merahnya, dan itupun menjadi tanda untuk Kyungsoo harus segera masuk kedalam rumahnya, mandi dan membuat makanan untuknya sendiri. Ya sendiri, karena di rumah yang tidak terlalu besarnya itu, ia kini tinggal sendiri, orangtua dan adiknya saat ini sedang pergi berlibur ke Daegu, sementara itu Kyungsoo memilih untuk berdiam diri di rumah.

Krieeettt

Kyungsoo membuka pintu kamarnya dengan malas, entah apa yang membuat gadis bermata bulat itu terlihat murung setelah menyendiri di taman dengan di temani ponsel pintarnya.

PUK

Ia melemparkan benda persegi berwarna putih yang ternyata itu ponselnya ke atas ranjang dengan sedikit membantingnya. Dia masih sayang dengan benda kesayangannya itu.

"tidak adakah hari yang bisa membuat ku senang" gumamnya memandang ke ponselnya dengan tatapan sulit untuk di deskripsikan

Memutuskan pandangan nya dari ponsel, kaki mungilnya melangkah mendekati pintu kamar mandi, mungkin dengan mandi bisa menenangkan dirinya dan dia bersumpah untuk hari ini dan satu minggu kedepan atai selebihnya dia tidak akan mengakses internet dan dia tidak perduli teman-temanya yang pasti menghubunginya lewat media sosial, yang pasti Kyungsoo hanya ingin 'meninggalkan' Oh Tidak lebih tepatnya melupakan.

Melupakan, Kim Jongin aka Kai salah satu personil boyband yang tengah naik daun saat ini.

Siapa yang tidak kenal Kim Jongin atau Kai. Kai pemuda berumur dua puluh tiga tahun dengan paras tampan yang tentunya menjadi idaman untuk para wanita, termasuk Do Kyungsoo. Gadis mungil itu sangat menyukai Kai yang sudah di idolakannya selama dua tahun ini, dan selama itu pula dia menghadapi bagaimana rasanya suka cita menjadi fans untuk seorang idola yang terkenal. Menjadi fans, namun bukan sesaeng fans yang mengikuti kemana pun idolanya pergi, yang pastinya akan membuat sang idola ketakutan. Kyungsoo tipikal fans yang biasa-biasa saja, namun jika dia sudah mendapatkan gossip atau rumor yang benar-benar kuat perasaannya akan cepat berubah.

Satu minggu berlalu, dan satu minggu itupun Kyungsoo benar-benar memegang sumpahnya dia sama sekali tidak mengakses internetnya. Menyibukan diri dirumah, berolah raga, mengajari adiknya yang baru masuk kelas satu SMA, dan Kyungsoo bersyukur karena satu minggu ini dia mendapatkan tugas yang lumayan banyak dari dosen-dosennya.

"Hufthhh..." Kyungsoo meniup poni setengah basahnya, hari ini begitu terik. Kyungsoo pun merutuki dirinya yang tidak mengidahkan perkataan eommanya tadi pagi untuk membawa payung.

Baru saja Kyungsoo mencapai pintu gerbang sekolahnya, namun saat mendengar sebuah pekikan khas gadis ia langsung terdiam dan membalikan punggunya dengan cepat.

"KYUUNGSOOO..." teriaknya lagi, dan hampir saja Kyungsoo terjatuh karena serangan pelukan yang datang dengan cepat itu.

"Astaga Baek, dada ku sakit'' cicit Kyungsoo sambil merapikan kembali pakaiannya yang sebenarnya masih terlihat rapi.

"Kau kemana saja? Kenapa kau tidak membuka sosmed mu hah?''

Oh astaga, ingin sekali rasanya Kyungsoo menyumpal mulut Baekhyun dengan kaus kaki adiknya yang menurut Kyungsoo sangat 'ugh', namun sayangnya Baekhyun itu sahabat Kyungsoo.

"mian, aku sibuk! Kenapa kau tidak mengirim pesan atau menelfon ku saja?" ujar Kyungsoo.

"hei, dan jangan bilang kau belum tahu tentang berita idola mu itu?''

Seketika mood Kyungsoo turun, karena sahabatnya ini membuatnya ingat dengan idolanya yang telah membuatnya murung selama seminggu ini.

"aku sudah tahu, dan itu sebabnya aku tidak membuka sosmed ku bahkan aku sangat kesulitan mengerjakan tugas ku tanpa internet"

"aku sudah menduga itu" jawab Baekhyun dengan wajah menyedihkannya.

"Astaga Kyungsoo, aku tahu hati mu benar-benar panas, seperti hari ini. Kamis yang benar-benar panas. Kajja kita ke Caffe"

''T..tapi"

.

.

.

.

.

.

Lantunan lagu 'love me right' yang berdentam di sebuah caffetaria membuat seorang gadis memanggutkan kepalanya berulang-ulang sambil menikmati satu gelas Jus Strawberry, sementara itu gadis bermata bulat didepannya terlihat semakin kesal.

"Baek, ayo pulang" ajaknya dengan nada merengek.

"Kyungsoo, ...kau harus keluar dari situasi ini, aku tahu kau sangat mengidolakan Kai, tapi idola mu itu juga punya kehidupan pribadi, dia sama seperti kita, dan apakah kau ingin idola mu itu menjadi perjaka seumur hidupnya?''

Kyungsoo menggeleng mendengar pertanyaan Baekhyun, benar juga pikirnya.

"dan Kyungsoo, dengarkan aku, aku bukan bermaksud untuk membuat mu sedih hanya saja kau harus menyadari tentang itu, Kita memang di takdirkan hanya menjadi seorang fans bukan seseorang yang sangat sangat berarti untuk mereka"

"Hiks.." Kyungsoo mulai terisak mendengar penuturan Baekhyun yang sangat terasa menusuk dan menekan dadanya, terasa sangat sesak.

"oh astaga Kyungsoo, kau sudah berumur 20 tahun, kau bukan lagi anak SMA seharusnya kau tidak seperti ini, kau sudah dewsa, berpacaran bahkan menikah siapa yang tidak ingin untuk melakukan itu Kyung? Idola mu juga pasti menginginkan nya, dan kitapun bisa melakukan itu dan aku yakin, perlahan kita pasti bisa melupakan exo tapi untuk Chayoel aku rasa tidak"

Kyungsoo mendengus sebal saat mendengar beberapa patah kata terakhir, yang benar saja Baekhyun ini sangat idiot pikir Kyungsoo sama dengan yang diidolakan sahabatnya itu.

"kau benar, hiks..t..tapi apa tidak ada yeoja lain?'' Kyungsoo menghapus air matanya yang kini sudah membasahi kedua pipi gembilnya.

"maksud mu apa? Kyungsoo dengarkan aku lagi, selama ini aku menilai Jongin dan Krystal memang saling mencintai"

"Hiks...Baek.." Kyungsoo terisak dan mencoba menghentikan Baekhyun yang sama sekali tidak mengerti akan perasaannya.

Sebenarnya Baekhyun pernah mengalami keadaan seperti Kyungsoo saat ini, namun Kyungsoo hanya bisa diam dan sesekali menenangkan sahabatnya ini dan akhirnya Kyungsoo merasa lega karena pada akhirnya rumor tentang Chanyeol yang berpacaran itu tidak benar.

* * *

12154kaisoo

* * *

Kyungsoo memandang seluruh isi kamarnya yang banyak dihiasi poster grup idolanya, kembali memandang ke sebuah poster berukuran besar dengan gambar wajah idolanya yang sangat tampan, namun Kyungsoo beranggapan bahwa idolanya ini terlihat begitu lucu, apalagi dengan senyumnya.

Bersih sudah, tidak ada satupun poster yang tersisa, dan barang-barang yang berhubungan dengan exo pun Kyungsoo sudah membuang dan membakarnya. Ia melakukannyaTanpa berpikir dua kali. namun saat semuanya sudah lenyap dia kembali teringat saat dulu bagaimana ia mendapatkan barang-barang yang dia ingin kan itu. Apakah ia menyesal, jawabannya 'sedikit' dia lebih menyesal kenapa dia harus mengenal Suho sang leader, Sehun si maknae Jahil, Chanyeol si happy virus yang selalu membuat ia tertawa terlebih lagi ia senang karena Baekhyun, sahabatnya juga menyukai personil exo yang berperawakan tinggi itu, kembali lagi Kyungsoo sangat menyukai bagaimana merdunya suara Chen, dan yang terakhir Kai. Kai, yang membuatnya seperti ini. Dan Kai lah yang membuatnya harus melupakan EXO, jika dia ingin melupakan Kai.

"Kau harus melupakannya" gumamnya memberitahu diri sendiri.

.

.

.

.

 ** _I know you girl nareul_**

 ** _Bogoutneun ni eolgul jom_**

 ** _Neomu gwiyeowo_**

 ** _I love you so much kkok ireoke_**

 ** _Malhalgeotgata_**

 ** _O Sarangseureowo_**

lantuntan lagu yang tengah Kyungsoo dengar membuatnya merasa tenang sore ini, sambil memejamkan matanya meresapi setiap kata-kata yang tersusun menjadi lirik, dan Kyungsoo tersenyum saat kini telinganya menanangkap lirik,

 ** _Oh baby honey candy chocolate_**

 ** _Boda niga deo dalkomhae_**

 ** _Chokochokhae niipsul i just wanna kissing you_**

 ** _Rarallara norahae saranghaeseo_**

 ** _Nan noraehae_**

 ** _Nan molla molla neon jinjja_**

 ** _Neoumu gwiyeowo._**

Cukup sudah Kyungsoo di buat gila dengan lagu ini, entah kenapa dia sangat menyukai setiap penggalan lirik dalam salah satu lagu favoritenya ini. Dengan langkah cerianya dia masuk kedalam rumah dan mulai membersihkan tubuhnya yang terlihat sedikit kotor karena tanah, beberapa jam tadi Kyungsoo berkebun, mengurusi tanaman kesayangannya di akhir pekan ini.

.

.

.

.

Pergi kuliah kembali melakukan aktivitas rutinnya seperti biasa, Kyungsoo berjalan di trotoar jalan yang mengarahkannya ke sebuah halte.

Kyungsoo menekan perutnya yang terasa sakit, Kyungsoo mengernyitkan dahinya padahal pagi ini dia sudah sarapan tapi kenapa perutnya terasa sakit.

"OMO" Kyungsoo memekik kemudian membekap mulutnya dengan cepat, kedua matanya bulan baru dan biasanya dia mendapat periode di awal tanggal bulan.

"bagaimana ini?" Kyungsoo gelisah, tangannya mencoba menarik rok dressnya kedepan berusaha melihat ke arah bokongnya dan benar saja disana ada bercak darah sedikit dan itu sangat terlihat kontras dengan dress nya yang berwarna kuning pastel.

Kepala Kyungsoo menoleh kesana kemari. mencoba memeriksa, apakah ada orang di sekelilngnya yang telah melihatnya dalam situasi seperti ini, bagi Kyungsoo hal seperti ini sangat memalukan dan sedikit membuatnya repot. Namun beruntunglah Kyungsoo, berkat tas selempang berbahan kulit berwarna coklatnya ia bisa menjadikannya sebagai penutup bokongnya saat ini, dengan tergesa-gesa Kyungsoo membeli pembalut ke supermarket terdekat dan setelah keluar dari minimarket Kyungsoo harus kembali pulang untuk mengganti pakaiannya.

.

.

.

.

Tidak sampai tujuh menit Kyungsoo sudah sampai di depan minimarket, didalam hati Kyungsoo berdo'a semoga saja kasirnya kali ini perempuan. Ya semoga saja. jika itu lelaki? Oh Kyungsoo pasti tidak bisa menggendalikan rona merah di wajahnya yang dengan kurang ajarnya keluar begitu saja saat dirinya malu.

Kyungsoo mendorong pintu kaca minimarket itu perlahan. Kyungsoo memejamkan matanya dan mencoba merapalkan sebuah kalimat yang keluar dari celah bibirnya .berdo'a. perlahan dia menoleh ke arah kasir yang kini memandangnya dengan pandangan bingung. Kyungsoo tersenyum ramah dan kasir yang melihatnya membalas senyumnya dengan tak kalah ramah.

'Apakah aku harus membeli ini saja?' tanya Kyungsoo dalam hati, tangannya kini sudah memegang satu pack kecil pembalut untuknya namun saat dia terpikir untuk membeli sesuatu dia kembali menaruhnya dengan cepat.

Dua susu Strawbery untuknya dan Baekhyun sudah di genggamannya, dan saat dia melewati satu rak yang memperlihatkan beberapa buku dan yang lainnya, kedua matanya terpaku pada sebuah majalah yang terdapat gambar sang idolanya beserta wanita cantik –Krystal. Walaupun gambar itu diambil dari masing-masih foto (bukan foto berdua) tapi Kyungsoo bisa membaca tulisan hangul yang berukuran besar di cover majalah itu.

 ** _Kai Krystal berpacaran_**

Kyungsoo berdiri dan mematung di hadapan rak yang menyajikan buku-buku itu, kedua matanya terlihat memerah dan masih menatap lekat ke arah sampul. Tanpa dia sadari ada seseorang yang melihatnya dengan pandangan aneh dari sedikit kejauhan, dan tanpa berpikir lagi Kyungsoo segera beranjak dari tempatnya semula dia berjalan menghampiri kasir, eitss...tunggu dulu, bagaimana dengan pembalutnya.

Dan saat itulah Kyungsoo kembali teringat, mungkin karena emosinya yang meluap-luap, Kyungsoo sampai lupa dengan barang yang seharusnya dia beli. Kyungsoo melewati pemuda bertubuh tinggi yang terlihat memakai topi, masker serta sweater hitamnya, namun Kyungsoo tidak menghiraukan itu. Dia ingin pulang dan untuk pergi kuliah pun rasanya tidak akan. Ia tidak akan pergi kuliah hari ini, dia ingin menangis seharian dikamarnya.

Wajah Kyungsoo memerah menahan amarah, tanpa sadar ia meremas satu bungkus pembalutnya yang sudah berada di tangannya dan dengan cepat dia kembali berjalan ke arah kasir yang sudah menantinya, dan tanpa ia ketahui, lagi-lagi pemuda dengan penampilan misterius yang dilewatinya tadi memperhatikan nya kembali, kali ini dengan kedua mata tajamnya yang terlihat melebar.

Kyungsoo keluar dari minimarket sebelah tangannya menjinjing plastik hitam berisikan barang yang dibelinya tadi. Seperti anak kecil, dengan punggung tangannya, yeoja imut itu menghapus air mata di pipi dan matanya.

"hiks.." Kyungsoo benar-benar benci mendengar suara isakannya sendiri, ia juga tak tahu kenapa ia bisa seperti ini hanya karena Kai.

Pemuda misterus itu kembali merapikan topi dan maskernya, dan setelah merapikan pakaiannya kedua mata pemuda itu tidak sengaja lagi menangkap sesosok yang di perhatikannya di dalam minimarket tadi. Ia mengernyitkan dahinya dan terkekeh saat melihat gadis yang tak jauh darinya itu terlihat terisak sekarang. Pemuda itu tahu kenapa yeoja itu menangis, 'berapa orang yang ku buat menangis?' tanya nya dalam hati.

Kembali pandangan pemuda itu terpaku pada sesuatu di bokong gadis yang masih terlihat menangis dan mulai melangkah. Sepertinya Kyungsoo lupa lagi.

Kyungsoo melangkah perlahan dan mengginggit bibir bawahnya mencoba meredam isakannya, saat itulah seorang bapak-bapak mengamatinya dari samping dan saat mata bapak-bapak itu melihat bokongnya, bapak-bapak itu terlihat begitu terkejut dan terus menatapnya intens. Sama halnya dengan pemuda misterus yang berada tak jauh dari Kyungsoo, pemuda itu segera berjalan cepat di belakang Kyungsoo dan berusaha menghalangi bokong Kyungsoo dengan tubuhnya agar tidak dilihat orang, jika seperti ini dia terlihat seperti pencopet yang akan merampas dompet dari sang korban.

Merasa ada yang mengikuti Kyunggsoo segera berbalik, dan betapa terkejutnya ia saat melihat pemuda yang menurutnya seperti penjahat dan tanpa berpikir lama lagi Kyungsoo langsung berteriak, berhasil membuat beberapa orang kini memandang ke arah Kyungsoo dan pemuda misterius yang terlihat begitu terkejut dan kebingungan.

Tanpa aba-aba pemuda mistrerius itu berlari menyusuri trotoar, dan entah dorongan dari mana ia menggenggam lengan Kyungsoo dan membawanya lari.

Mungkin otak Kyungsoo saat ini masih kurang merespon akibat nama Kai yang terus berputar-putar dikepalanya, Kyungsoo dan pemuda misterius itu terus berlari dan bukannya berteriak atau memberontak Kyungsoo hanya diam dan mengikuti si pemuda yang masih memegang pergelangan tangannya sambil berlari tak tentu arah.

"Hosh..hosh.." nafas Kyungsoo tersenggal-senggal begitupun dengan pemuda yang masih memegang tangannya.

Setelah beberapa detik selanjutnya Kyungsoo baru tersadar dan dia kembali memekik namun dengan sigap pemuda yang masih memegang tangannya membekap mulutnya dengan cepat.

"PENJA..hhmpth.."

"aku bukan penjahat" ucapnya terdeam masker yang dikenakannya, Kyungsoo memberontak dan mencoba melepaskan tangan si pemuda yang kini memegang pinggangnya dari belakang,

''aku hanya ingin menutupi sesuatu yang ada di balik rok mu'' ujar si pria kemudian melepaskan tangannya dari mulut Kyungsoo.

Mata Kyungsoo melebar dan ia segera berbalik dengan cepat dia menarik tas selempangnya kemudian meletakannya di balik bokongnya berusaha menutupi hal yang membuatnya malu.

Wajah Kyungsoo merah padam, dan baru saja dia ingin berbalik dan kembali berjalan, tangannya di pegang kembali oleh pemuda yang belum dikenalnya.

"Tunggu, pakai ini'' ucapnya kemudian melepasakan sweater hitam yang dikenakannya. Kyungsoo hanya terdiam dan pemuda di depannya mengikat kedua lengan sweaternya melingkar di pinggangnya yang ramping.

"jika seperti ini tidak akan kelihatan" ucapnya sambil merapikan sweater yang kini dekenakan Kyungsoo, pria itu tersenyum dibalik masker yang tentunya tidak akan terlihat oleh Kyungsoo.

"HEI..." Sebuah teriakan yang datang dari arah belakang Kyungsoo membuatnya tersentak begitupun dengan pemuda didekatnya.

Pemuda yang kini hanya memakai kaus biru itu berlari sekuat tenaga dan Kyungsoo juga kenapa dia harus mengikuti si pemuda yang belum dikenalnya ini, dan kenapa juga mereka harus lari.

.

.

.

Nafas Kyungsoo tersenggal-senggal dia tidak kuat lagi untuk berlari sementara itu tangannya masih setia di cengkram dan ditarik kembali untuk berlari.

"Aku lelah, dan kenapa kita harus berlari?'' tanya Kyungsoo susah payah.

Kyungsoo berusaha melepaskan cengkraman si pemuda namun usahanya gagal, Kyungsoo menghentikan langkahnya dan mencoba menghentikan pemuda yang dengan berani-beraninya membawanya lari seperti ini, untung saja ini masih pagi hari.

Tin tin tin

Suara klakson mobil berwarna hitam membuat keduanya memandang mobil yang kini sudah berhenti tak jauh di depannya.

"cepat.." seru suara seorang pria, pemuda yang mencengkram tangan Kyungsoo kemudian melepaskannya, ia berlari kemudian masuk kedalam mobil tanpa menoleh sedikit pun ke arah Kyungsoo yang terlihat kebingungan.

"apa aku baru saja di bantu oleh artis?'' tanya Kyungsoo, ia menggelengkan kepalanya pelan.

.

.

.

Kyungsoo masuk kedalam kamarnya setelah berdebat dengan eommanya beberapa menit tadi. Yeoja mungil itu bergegas masuk kedalam kamarnya setelah meletakan tas dan sweaternya di atas ranjang.

Tidak sampai sepuluh menit Kyungsoo sudah kembali dalam keadaan segar, ia berjalan mendekati ranjang kemudian mengabil ponselnya untuk menghubungi Baekhyun bahwa hari ini dia tidak akan pergi kuliah.

Kyungsoo membaringkan badannya di ranjang kedua matanya menatap langit-langit kamarnya yang berwarna putih.

"kenapa harus dengan Krystal?'' tanyanya entah pada siapa, ia kembali menangis saat mengingat kembali rumor tentang 'mantan idolanya' . Kyungsoo menoleh ke arah sweater yang masih tergeletak di sampingnya ia meraihnya, berniat menjadikannya lap namun pergerakan halus dari tangannya yang memegang pakaian itu membuat aroma maskulin menguar menyapa indera penciumannya, tanpa ia sadari ia memejamkan matanya dan mengarahkan sweater itu kehidungnya, menciumnya dan merasakannya lebih dalam lagi.

"wangi sekali..." gumamnya, ia merubah posisinya menjadi duduk kemudian memeriksa sweater itu dengan cepat setelah mengusap kasar air matanya, siapa tahu ada barang yang tertinggal dan bisa memberitahu siapa pemilik sweater di tangannya ini.

Sebuah headset berwarna putih di genggamannya, Kyungsoo menggantungkannya di depan wajah kemudian mengamatinya dengan intens.

''hanya ini?''

Kyungsoo kembali menghempaskan tubuhnya kembali ke ranjang ia menghela nafasnya.

"sepertinya mahal" ucap Kyungsoo masih mengamati headset ditangannya.

"akan ku pakai" keputusan terakhir yang terlintas dikepala Kyungsoo setelah mengurungkan niatnya untuk mengembalikan barang pemuda yang tadi menolongnya.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Terjebak dalam situasi keramaian penonton yang berteriak-teriak histeris saat melihat idolanya beraksi di atas panggung, Kyungsoo menutup kedua telinganya rapat-rapat saat sahabat nya kini mulai berteriak-teriak juga memanggil idolanya, Kyungsoo mendelik tajam ingin rasanya dia menyumpal mulut sahabatnya ini. Kyungsoo mengamati keadaan di sekitarnya, banyak fan girl yang memegang ponsel atupun kamera untuk merekam atau memotret sang idola. Banner dan fanboard dari ukuran kecil sampai yang besar, lightstick, bando-bando menyala dengan tulisan nama sang idola membuat tribun terlihat berwarna-warni dan asal kalian tahu sebelumnya Kyungsoo sempat memiliki barang-barang seperti itu dan membawanya ke acara konser EXO. Namun lihatlah Kyungsoo saat ini, tidak ada barang-barang yang mencolok di dirinya, mana mungkin sang idola akan melihat ke arahnya, ya bukankah Kyungsoo bukan lagi penggemar EXO jadi untuk apa dia membawa barang-barang itu, tapi kenapa dia bisa hadir di acara konser exo saat ini?

Jawabannya adalah Baekhyun, gadis bereyeliner itu sudah memesan tiket VIP A untuknya tentu saja memebrikannya dengan cuma-Cuma. Jangan tanya soal harga, Baekhyun rela menghambur-hampurkan uangnya hanya untuk Exo.

Kyungsoo terlihat kebingungan begitu pun dengan Baekhyun, Kyungsoo hanya terdiam saat dua orang bertubuh lumayan tambun yang mengenakan pakaian serba hitam menarik lengannya kemudian menuntunnya untuk menaiki panggung. Terlihat masih kebingungan dan saat itu Kyungsoo baru sadar jika dia menjadi salah satu lucky fans di konser exo yang ia hadiri untuk ketiga kalinya ini.

Gadis bermata bulat itu masih terlihat begitu gugup ia tersadar ini memang benar-benar terjadi dalam hidupnya, astaga Suho mengulurkan tangannya kemudian menuntunnya untuk duduk di kursi.

" Do Kyungsoo imnida..." Kyungsoo memperkenal kan diri saat mendengar satu pertanyaan untuknya.

Kaki kyungsoo yang dibalut sneakers berwarna putih terlihat bergerak-gerak kecil karena gugup luar biasa.

"KYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA..."

Kyungsoo semakin menundukan kepalanya saat kini Sehun memiringkan kepala di depan wajahnya, ia juga tidak tahu kenapa Sehun harus melakukan itu, dan yang Kyungsoo tahu ' fans-fans yang melihatnya saat ini pasti sangat iri' oh betapa beruntungnya Kyungsoo. Pipi Kyungsoo memerah saat kini salah satu member Exo menanyakan siapa yang paling Kyungsoo sukai di Exo.

Sejenak Kyungsoo terdiam bahkan ia menanyakan hal yang sama kepada dirinya sendiri, mata owlnya kini mencoba mencari sosok Baekhyun, dan ia menemukan sahabat mungilnya itu tengah tersenyum. Dengan cepat Kyungsoo menjawab.

"Chanyeol Oppa,"

"KYAAAAAAA..."

Suara teriakan histeris fans-fans kembali terdengar, sementara pemuda pemilik kulit tan hanya terdiam. Sedikit terkejut mendengar jawaban gadis yang pernah di tolong nya itu. Namun ia mencoba tersenyum di tengah-tengah suasana riuh gemuruh suara.

Dan untuk Chanyeol ia semakin melebarkan senyum nya dan mencoba untuk menampilkan ekspressi tersipunya.

Dan dimulai lah acara untuk membuat lucky fans semakin gila di atas panggung. Member mulai menunjukan skill nya lewat battle dance. Kyungsoo mengamatinya bagaimana mereka meliuk-liukan tubuhnya mengikuti musik yang berdentam keras, dan Kyungsoo tidak bisa melepaskan pandangannya dari sang Macine Dancing .

Suara khas wanita yang terdengar ke seluruh penjuru venue dan panggung kini terdengar (pengarah acara) memerintahkan member Exo untuk mencoba menggoda Kyungsoo melalui bisikan.

Otomatis semua orang yang ada disana tercengang kemudian berteriak heboh, Kyungsoo tidak tahu apakah sepulang dari konser ini dia akan pulang dengan selamat.

Kyungsoo menggerakan kakinya mulai gelisah, ia dapat melihat member Exo kini mulai berbincang-bincang di hadapannya, setelah itu dimulai lah dengan Xiumin yang mengawali untuk menggoda Kyungsoo. Gugup itu pasti, namun dia juga merasakan senang yang teramat sangat.

Xiumin telah membisikan sesuatu padanya dan saat itulah ia hanya tersenyum kemudian mengangguk, seperti biasa kini fans-fans dari tribune –xiumin fans- berteriak heboh, iri dan penasaran apa yang di bisikan oleh Xiumin untuk Kyungsoo.

Dilanjut yang kedua yaitu Suho, kyungsoo hanya terdiam kemudian tersenyum kembali lagi kini para fans berteriak-teriak histeris, dilanjut yang ketiga yaitu Chen, jujur saja Kyungsoo merasa bahagia karena ia dapat bertatap muka dengan salah satu bias favorite nya ini –chen- dia amat menyukai suara merdunya.

Setelah Chen membisikan kata-kata (yang entah author juga tidak tahu apa), Kyungsoo tertawa kecil kemudian menatap Chen sejenak dan jangan tanyakan lagi bagaimana reaksi para fans di tribune –Chen fans— . Di susul Lay, berlangsung biasa-biasa saja namun gemuruh dari ruangan besar ini masih berlangsung, saat nya Chanyeol dan baru saja Chanyeol mendekatkan bibirnya di telinga Kyungsoo ia kembali menarik wajahnya sejenak meminta penonton agar terdiam dan member-meber yang lain nya hanya tersenyum dan sedikit meninju tubuh Chanyeol. Suasana kembali mencair dengan tawa, Chanyeol mulai berbisik di telinga Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo menganggukan kepalanya berulang kali saat Chanyeol mengatakan sesuatu padanya, suasana kembali riuh dan sedikit tidak tenang karena Chanyeol cukup lama membisikan sesuatu padanya, kyungsoo yakin Baekhyun pasti sangat iri padanya saat ini, dan Kyungsoo tidak bisa menahan senyuman di wajahnya. Chanyeol menarik wajahnya kemudian berjalan ke tepi panggung setelah itu –pria yang menurut Kyungsoo idiot itu – membungkukan tubuhnya berulang kali ke penjuru arah penonton. Kyungsoo hanya terdiam sambil melihat pemandangan yang masih terasa mimpi untuknya, di depan sana Kyungsoo melihat bagaimana Chanyeol dipukuli beberapa member Exo dengan (sayang).

Kembali lagi ke Do Kyungsoo,

"Kai-ah...Kai.."

Telapak tangan Kyungsoo semakin berkeringat, saat mendengar Chanyeol mengucapkan nama Kai ( mantan bias nya, mungkin) suasana kembali menjadi ramai. Kini terdengar teriakan-teriakan dari berbagai penjuru.

Jongin berjalan mendekati Kyungsoo kemudian merendahkan punggungnya, mensejajarkan bibirnya di telinga Kyungsoo ia menutup nya dengan sebelah tangan, dia mulai membisikan nya sambil tersenyum.

Pekikan histeris kembali terdengar lebih berisik dari yang sebelum-sebelumnya, bahkan beberapa member Exo di buat penasaran dengan apa yang di bisikan oleh Kai.

Bagaimana semua orang tidak histeris ketika melihat wajah Kyungsoo yang semula nya masih terlihat normal berubah menjadi merah padam dengan kedua matanya yang melebar terlihat lucu di satu waktu.

Dan Baekhyun yang menyaksikan Kyungsoo di venue terdepan pun hanya bisa menahan tawanya, tidak lupa juga ia mengabadikan wajah Kyungsoo dengan rekaman videonya.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Satu minggu setelah kejadian Kyungsoo menjadi Lucky fans, yeoja mungil itu mengurung dirinya di dalam rumah dan melewatkan kuliahnya pula, masa bodo dengan semua itu yang pasti saat ini Kyungsoo tidak ingin berurusan dengan dunia luar.

' _kau tidak masuk kuliah lagi hari ini ?_

 _Mianhe, aku sudah menghapus video mu Kyungsoo..._

 _kembali lagi kuliah ne semua keadaan sudah kembali normal...jeongmal mian_ '

kyungsoo mentap malas layar ponselnya. Kyungsoo masih kesal dengan Baekhyun saat ini.

"kyungsoo-ya..."

Eommanya terdengar memanggil di luar kamar.

"nde eomma" kyungsoo beringsut dari ranjangnya kemudian membuka pintu.

"kau tidak kuliah lagi eoh, sudah berapa hari kau tidak masuk?"

"eomma..." Kyungsoo merengek.

"pergi kuliah sana, atau kau tidak akan lagi merasakan dengan yang nama nya kuliah"

"..."

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Kyungsoo berjalan memasuki kawasan universitasnya, ia sedikit gugup saat beberapa wanita memandangnya dengan tatapan aneh, Kyungsoo mempercepat langkahnya ia memutuskan untuk pergi menemui Baekhyun saja siang ini.

"Kyungsoo..." pekik Baekhyun nyaring di taman kampus.

"berisik" ujar Kyungsoo singkat,

"mianhe Kyungsoo, kau baik-baik saja bukan, eomma mu bilang kau sempat demam dua hari"

"Tidak bisakah kau mengistirahatkan mulut mu itu eoh?"

"..."

Baekhyun segera mengatupkan mulutnya rapat-rapat.

Kyungsoo duduk di kursi taman kampusnya siang ini walaupun ini musim panas namun ia tidak merasa kepanasan karena banyak pohon rindang di sekitarnya.

"jadi kau akan mengembalikan barang ini?"

"eum, aku ingin bertemu dengannya lagi"

"ishh kau bilang kau mau melupakannya lagi"

"JIKA KAU TIDAK MENGAJAK KU KE KONSER ITU AKU JUGA PASTI SUDAH BENAR-BENAR MELUPAKANNYA"

"baiklah-baiklah aku mengerti, tapi apakah benar ini miliknya?"

Baekhyun mengamati dua benda berupa sweater dan headset ditangannya.

"dia sendiri yang memberitahu ku saat di atas panggung waktu itu"

"aigoo...kau beruntung sekali Do Kyungsoo, tapi bagaimana bertemu dengannya?"

"itulah yang aku pikirkan"

"Do Kyungsoo aku rasa kau tidak perlu mengembalikannya"

"wae? Tapi aku ingin bertemu dengannya"

"tsk... baiklah aku dengar Kai hari ini ada pemotertan majalah"

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Setelah menaiki bus selama 25 menit akhirnya Kyungsoo sampai di tempat Kai melakukan pemotrtean hari ini. Walaupun masih kesal tapi Kyungsoo merasa sangat berterimakasih kepada Baekhyun yang mau memberitahu dimana lokasi keberadaan Kai saat ini.

Setelah berdebat cukup lama dengan seorang pria yang melarang Kyungsoo untuk masuk akhirnya ia bisa masuk setelah memenangkan perdebatan yang berlangsung selama sepuluh menit tadi, Kyungsoo melangkahkan kakinya lebih dalam lagi kedalam gedung berlantai empat yang terlihat sederhana dan klasik saat ini.

Kaki mungil Kyungsoo berhenti saat melihat beberapa orang yang tengah sibuk dengan kegiatan nya masing-masing, Kyungsoo melihat Kai tengah berfose di depan sang fotografer yang tengah fokus membidiknya. Ia tersenyum namun senyuman manisnya itu hanya bertahan sebentar saat melihat sesosok wanita berperawakan tinggi, cantik tengah berbicara ke salah satu kru yang ada. Wanita cantik itu tersenyum kemudian berdiri di depan penata rias yang memanggilnya, wanita cantik itu terlihat membukakan sedikit bibirnya saat tangan si penata rias mengoleskan lip gloss di permukaan bibirnya, dan tanpa sadar Kyungsoo sedikit membukakan bibirnya terpengaruh, namun dengan cepat dia kembali mengatupkan bibir nya rapat.

'Krystal Unnie cantik sekali dia...'

Tanpa sengaja Kai melihat Kyungsoo yang berdiri dan masih mengamati partner kerja nya hari ini, ia tersenyum singkat kemudian melanjutkan pemotretan nya. sesekali ia menoleh ke arah Kyungsoo untuk memastikan yeoja mungil itu masih berdiri di sebrang orang-orang yang tengah bekerja, dan untuk pertama kalinya Jongin merasakan perasaan luar biasa saat fotografer mencukupkan pemotretan hari ini. Tanpa memperdulikan panggilan managernya Kai segera menghampiri Kyungsoo.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"aku hanya bercanda waktu itu, seharusnya kau tidak perlu mengembalikan ini"

"barang ini bukan milik ku jadi aku tidak berhak memilikinya"

"kau bisa membuangnya atau memberikannya kepada teman-teman mu yang mengidola kan ku"

"teman ku tidak mengidolakan mu"

"ya termasuk kau, bukankah begitu?"

"benar" jawab Kyungsoo cepat.

"hah...rumor itu membuat ku rugi"

"eoh?"

"kau mau tahu sesuatu?"

"wmoya?"

"rumor itu tidak benar, jadi jangan berhenti untuk menyukai ku"

"aku tidak menyukai mu..."

"benarkah, tapi kenapa kau menangis saat keluar dari minimarket jika bukan karena artikel tentang ku eoh?"

Kyungsoo terdiam mendengar satu pertanyaan itu.

"baru kali ini aku menemukan penggemar seperti mu Do Kyungsoo"

Kyungsoo mendongakan kepalanya menatap mata Kai yang kini menatapnya lembut.

"kau benar-benar menyukai ku bukan?"

Kyungsoo hanya mengerjap polos.

"berhenti menyukai ku, dan sekarang cobalah untuk mencintai ku, ini memang terlalu cepat Kyungsoo, aku juga tidak tahu kenapa aku terus memikirkan mu sejak kejadian itu, aku rasa aku menyukai mu"

Deg

Deg

Deg

Mata Kyungsoo terus mengamati kedua mata tajam Kai yang menatapnya lembut, kalimat tadi masih terngiang di telinganya, ia tidak percaya dengan semua ini.

'aku harap ini bukan mimpi' batin Kyungsoo.

"kau dan Seulgi?" entah kenapa kata itu yang keluar dari mulut Kyungsoo, Jongin menangkup kedua pipi gembilnya.

"aku dan dia sama sekali tidak memiliki hubungan dia yang terlalu gencar mengidolakan ku, bukan kah aku terlalu populer"

"aku tidak bercanda Kai"

"nado, aku tekankan aku dan dia tidak memiliki hubungan apa pun, kau masih ragu dengan ku?"

Kyungsoo hanya menunduk.

"aku akan menunggu mu..." final Jongin, ia mengusak pucuk kepala Kyungsoo gemas

"tidak perlu menunggu, aku mempercayai mu dan aku ingin menjadi orang yang sangat berarti untuk mu"

Kyungsoo berhambur memeluk tubuh Jongin erat.

.

.

.

.

.

FIN

haha *tawa evil, akhir nya kurang seru yah?

satu minggu sakit karena rumor sojin sama dyo waktu itu, jadinya enggak update-update deh. mian yah mungkin author terlalu berlebihan.

ya disini author mau lupain perasaan author sebagai kaisoo shipper, sedih bgt sih jadi kaisoo shipper karena moment kaisoo akhir-akhir bulan ini jarang bngt, malah kebanyakan moment chanbaek! *iri. di tambah lagi kenapa coba Kai sama Krystal harus ngadain pemotretan *ugh mana foto-foto nya bikin nyesek lagi.

ya udah lah segitu aja curhatan nya. makasih udah sempetin baca dont forget to review.

gumawo

depp bow


End file.
